Battousai Reborn
by Archangel Joel
Summary: What happens when Kenshin loses control?
1. Cause and Effect

**Battousai Reborn.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Cause and Effect.**

**Synopsis**: What happens when Kenshin Himura finally loses control?

---

**Into the sunset he ran quickly towards the mountains. "I'm coming, Kaoru!" he thought to himself, "I'm coming to save you!"**

Earlier…

"What did you say, Sano?" interrogated Kaoru.

"Uhh, your cooking is horrible … that's what I said!" replied Sano, who already began running, knowing that Kaoru would've picked up anything in reach to throw at him.

Instead, she calmly turned around and walked back into the kitchen where she found Kenshin doing the dishes.

"Oh, Kenshin, my koishii, you don't have to do that," she said, "Remember, this is your home now too."

"I know Kaoru," he responded quickly, "but I feel as though I should at least help out around the house."

Not a few months earlier, Kenshin had defeated Shi Shio and the Juppon Gatana. He now remained secluded in his new home. Kaoru had become more than a friend to him as she told him her feelings towards him and they were engaged to be married.

A few minutes later, Sano returned back. With him, was a familiar face.

"Saitou!" exclaimed Kenshin, "It's great to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Himura," he replied.

Sano explained to the household, which included Yahiko, that he literally ran into Saitou in the road and decided to bring him to see everyone. (In Sano's mind still lay the will to fight with Saitou, to get his rematch that he wanted for such a long time.)

After a few hours of reminiscing, Kaoru finally remembered that she had to cook dinner. She asked Kenshin to go catch some fish in the nearby river. Kenshin agreed and went to fetch his fishing pole and some bait. He walked out with a smile on his face, not knowing that his smile would soon fade. A few minutes after Kenshin left, Saitou told Sano that he was ready for their long-awaited battle. Sano jumped up in joy, as this was his chance to finally show everyone that he was stronger than Saitou. The two fighters went into the dojo, followed by Kaoru and Yahiko, the two spectators.

"You ready to be defeated, Sanosuke?" intimidated Saitou.

"Yeah…rite!" was Sano's reply.

Kaoru and Yahiko stood in the sidelines. Anxiously awaiting the beginning of the battle, Yahiko was easily losing his patience.

"Well start the fight already!" he shouted obnoxiously.

Knowing his true motive, Saitou thought to himself, "I've got no time to lose!"

Saitou steadied himself into his usual stance, sword drawn out in front of him, directly pointing to Sano's forehead. Before the next second could pass, Saitou leapt into action and flung himself across the floors of the dojo, quickly advancing towards Sanosuke. Sano watched intensely and waited for the last nanosecond to jump out of the way. He then spun around with fists flying at Saitou's side. Saitou saw it coming and reacted to dodge the oncoming blows.

"Pretty slick!" cried Sano.

"You're not too bad yourself --- but I'm still the better of the both of us, so there's no way you can beat me!" Saitou wittingly replied.

He hadn't even waited before he pulled forth his sword and went into another of his deadly stances. He saw Sano in his mind and the path of his motion to follow and then sprang into action. This time he successfully stabbed Sano in his right knee. Sano then fell to the floor, blood seeping from his wound. He got up once more, as he was determined to win, and faced Saitou.

"Give up Sanosuke!" shouted Saitou, "I'll kill you if I have to!"

"Never!" was Sano's response.

Sano watched down at his injured knee and realized he had to end this fight now before things got more complicated than they already were. He quickly drew up his strength and ran toward Saitou with his fists ready to send flying. He aimed directly for Saitou's forehead as this was everyone's weak point. Saitou predicted what he would do and easily counter attacked, striking Sano with such force and skill that he went flying straight through the wall of the dojo and out into the open. Sano struggled to pick himself off the floor but fell again. He was bleeding profusely all over and was down for the count. Saitou laughed maniacally and then faced the young samurai's son.

"You're next!" he said.

Kaoru was in shock. She couldn't believe what she just had heard and shouted back at Saitou.

"What do you want, Saitou?" she asked.

"I want you, Kaoru. You're the only one Himura would fight for. He would fight as himself to save you, his real self," he replied. "I want to fight the man-slayer and I finally figured out how I can get that opportunity!"

Kaoru then told him to leave Yahiko alone and to just take her. Saitou declined.

"I need to show Himura that I am very serious. So I'm sorry Yahiko but you're gonna have to take a beating, just like Sano did," Saitou explained.

"Yeah! I'm ready! Come and get me you big moron!" mockingly shouted Yahiko.

Saitou flung forward and then went into his position in midair and struck Yahiko with a force equal to that impacted upon Sano. Yahiko spat out blood as he rolled across the dirty ground and then came to a stop next to the wall, his face buried in the dirt.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted.

"It's no use," said Saitou, "he's out of the count. But don't worry, someone will find them both and take good care of them. Now you must come with me!

"Oh, I almost forgot. I must leave a note for Himura to know exactly what happened here because those two won't be able to speak, or do anything for that matter, for a little while," murmured Saitou.

Himura, I've got your most prized possession in this world of yours. Come alone in 3 days to the riverside at Mount Fiji and you will be allowed to fight for your chance to free her. I expect you to be at your best for your best will not be good enough to defeat me. Signed, Saitou Hajime.

Kaoru and Saitou departed.

About an hour later, Kenshin returned home.

"Kaoru! I'm back!" he shouted into the empty dojo. "Anybody home?"

No one answered and Kenshin began to search around the dojo. He noticed the huge hole in the wall where Sano was flung through and rushed outside. There he saw Sano and Yahiko still lying motionless, but alive, on the ground.

"Sano! Yahiko!" he shouted.

Kenshin felt the anger raging within him. He had been in control of it for so long but he felt as though he would soon lose it. He breathed slowly and got back his senses. He watched across at Yahiko, and on him was the note Saitou had left. After Kenshin read the note, he ran to Megumi to come take care of Sano and Yahiko. Megumi readily accepted and rushed back to the dojo with him.

"I must go now," Kenshin told Megumi. "I've got something to take care of."

"Just be careful Kenshin," Megumi replied, "Remember you're still not in good enough health for a major battle."

Kenshin knew that what she said was true but he did not have time to recover enough. Kaoru needed him and he needed her. He decided, without reluctance, that he would take the chance of not coming back alive, for without Kaoru in his life, he had no reason to live.

---

**Author's Notes**: I was bored lol…that's all! But still I can see some more chapters of this story in my mind already. Any suggestions/ideas are welcomed.


	2. A Warrior's Heart

**Battousai Reborn.**

**Chapter 2.**

**A Warrior's Heart.**

**Synopsis**: What happens when Kenshin Himura finally loses control?

---

Kenshin began running in the darkness surrounding him. What was he to do? Kaoru had been kidnapped by Saitou and he did not know what to do. How could he be betrayed like that? All these thoughts and others flowed endlessly through his mind. Running and running through the night, he stumbled upon a fight between 2 swordsmen who seemed to be holding a grudge against the other.

"Hey there!" Kenshin shouted, "What are ya'll up to?"

"None of your damn business!" replied one.

"Get lost kid, before you get hurt!" the other shouted.

"Oh well," sighed Kenshin, who then ran off.

"It's not my problem," he thought. Kenshin had lost all sense of justice in a matter of a few hours. He no longer portrayed a smile but an expression of dead seriousness. He had so much on his mind. He remembered Kaoru's laughter but it was useless, as it did nothing for him. He was slowly becoming the warrior he had left behind a long time ago. He had not realized this however and it would prove to be the worst mistake he could ever make.

A few hours later after constant running, Kenshin stopped at a small inn. He went inside only to discover that no one was there. The sun was now rising and he sat down on the floor, tired and yet full of energy. He was determined to save Kaoru in his mind, but his sore muscles seemed to say differently. He lay down on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

"Kenshin?" whispered Kaoru, "where are you, Kenshin?"

"I'm here, Kaoru" was his reply, "where are you?"

"I'm close to you Kenshin but please come save me quickly," she insisted, "Saitou is becoming a pain in the neck and I jus want to go home!"

Kenshin chuckled. However, the worst was to happen. Suddenly Kenshin heard a familiar scream.

"Kaoru!" he shouted. He got no reply. "Kaoru!" he shouted once more. No reply.

"She's gone, Battousai!" said Saitou. "And you'll soon join her!"

"NOOO!" shouted Kenshin, at the same time he sprang up from the floor.

"It was just a dream," he said to himself. "I must hurry!"

He got out of the inn and rushed into the streets, which were now filled with people from all over the town. He had 2 more days before his showdown with Saitou. He had to prepare himself to be the best he could be. He knew that the only way he could become the best was to become Battousai once more. Was he going to give up the one thing that meant the most to him to become the one thing he feared so much? It would be a question that would haunt him for the remaining time before the battle.

Kenshin started walking once more into the direction of the huge mountains. Whilst he walked, he contemplated tirelessly. He thought of how much Kaoru meant to him and how she was to be his wife.

"What kind of husband would I be if I did not do everything I could to save her?" he thought. "I love her so much and she is all I need in this world. If I was to become the slasher once more, would she still love me as she does now?" he asked.

He knew not the answer to his second question but he did know that he would do anything humanly or even inhumanly possible to protect her.

He decided to face his master, his sensei, Seijuro Hiko. If I can beat him just a bit then I can gain some confidence to defeat Saitou in my weak state. He knew what he was thinking and went off in the opposite direction in full speed, towards his master's hut in the middle of the forest.

A few hours later he came upon the hut.

"Master Hiko!!!" he shouted.

Kenshin waited for a response but did not get any. He crept closer to the hut and peered inside. No one was there. He turned around disappointed and was about to walk off when he heard his master's voice.

"And to what do I owe a visit from my ex-pupil?" Hiko asked furiously. "I told you never to come here again!"

"I must prove that I am the best, Master Hiko," he replied.

"Well then, I guess that means I have to fight," Hiko said, at the same time removing his sword from his sheath and pointing it towards the wanderer. "Anytime you're ready!"

Kenshin got into his stance position and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He watched around and felt the strong wind blowing against him. It was Master Hiko's powerful chi, a force to be reckoned with. Kenshin began to think of what he had to do – and why he had to do it. This brought about a gain in confidence of himself and he sped forward, removing his sword from its sheath and attacking first with the Battou style. This was no match for his teacher and so Kenshin attacked once more, each time putting more effort into his techniques. Again, Hiko evaded and reacted. Kenshin was sent flying but in midair he pulled himself together and landed safely and unhurt on the ground. Hiko began to taunt him and it was exactly what the soon-to-be Battousai needed. Through this fight, Kenshin was slowly converting to the Battousai. It was what he wanted and this was the sole reason for fighting Hiko, he had to change! The wanderer stood in his place and looked sternly towards Hiko.

"Oh, hello Battousai," said Hiko.

"Hello and goodbye!" Battousai replied and then ran forward with no sense of remorse, no fear and no regret.

Battousai jumped quickly into the air and spun into Hiko. As he landed he used the deadliest technique he had – Nine Headed Dragon Lite. Hiko defended against it but his sword cracked under the pressure. The spring he had placed in his sword could do nothing for the force Battousai had placed into that single blow. Hiko laughed.

"You're getting pretty good!" he remarked.

"I am the best!" was the slasher's response.

With that, he again attacked Hiko and this time he placed the same amount of force into the blow but he stepped differently and Hiko was not able to react in sufficient time.

A few seconds later, Battousai walked back into the forest, again continuing his journey towards the mountains. Hiko lay on the ground, a huge wound lay across his chest, making an X scar across the wound he had first received from Kenshin when he was training to fight Shi Shio.

It was dark and the slasher kept on walking. No remorse, no fear, no regret!

"One more day before the wolf is to be slaughtered!" he thought to himself, referring to Saitou.

---

**Author's Notes:** Continuing the chapters one day at a time, referring to the story and to this week. I know they could be a little longer but I not really good at writing long stuff. I'm going to finish it by Friday though so keep checking for updates each day if ya'll want. Suggestions still welcomed lol!


	3. No remorse, no fear, no regret

**Battousai Reborn.**

**Chapter 3.**

**No remorse, no fear, no regret.**

**Synopsis**: What happens when Kenshin Himura finally loses control?

---

A few hours after defeating his former teacher, Battousai returned to the town he had spent the night at before. He went back to the inn and found no one there again.

"Wonder what these people got an inn here for if they're not gonna keep tabs on it?" he thought to himself.

He didn't care nonetheless and proceeded to sit on the floor, in the same spot where he had spent the night before. He could not sleep. Thoughts kept racing through the floors of his mind and they were keeping him awake. Thoughts biting at his soul, torturing him to the point that he wanted to lash out at them, kill them. He was fed up. He picked himself up and walked slowly outside. The moonlight shun upon his sword as he drew it out of its sheath and examined it closely. He thought that he should switch swords for the battle against Saitou, as he needed every advantage and a reversed-edge would not fare well against Saitou's gatotsu. However, he had no money to purchase a new sword so he decided to take the risk. The next few hours were to pass him really quickly and before he knew it, it was the day before the final showdown between the slasher and Saitou.

Battousai walked out of town and decided to head up into the mountains to spend the night. On reaching close to the mountainside, he encountered a band of thieves who were terrorizing a small family.

"I could use the practice!" he thought to himself. He then ran into the conflict with sword in hand. No one saw him as he speedily went around the back and took out 2 of the bandits who were supposedly keeping a lookout. Six more to go! He walked quietly in front of the remaining six and just slashed and swiped with his reversed-edge. They laughed as they thought he had missed but only less than a second later, they dropped to the floor, blood spilling out of their mouths. Battousai returned his sword to its sheath and continued walking uphill, not even turning back to see if the family was okay.

A few hours later, he came upon the perfect spot to spend the night. It was dark and the moonlight did not penetrate through the thick trees that were above him. He was restless. He just wanted tomorrow to come and go so that he could get on with his life. He forced himself to rest as he realized that he needed to get some energy to defeat Saitou. He had spent the 2 previous nights hardly sleeping and it was not doing him any good. While he slept, he began to dream again. He dreamt that Kaoru had been killed and life for him after would never be the same. He dreamt that he once again became the man-slayer. He dreamt of the many bodies that lay at his feet, all drenched in blood. Some of which were his closest friends. Then he dreamt of him and Kaoru being married and happily together. A smile crept unto his face while he slept. All the happiness was trying to attack him at the same time and he was unprepared to dismiss them.

Early the next morning, Battousai arose to the cheerful chirping of the birds. He quickly got up and rushed to the place that Saitou said he'd meet him. He continued walking until he could not walk anymore. He sat on a huge boulder, the sunlight scorching above him.

"Yoohoo… Himura!" someone shouted.

Battousai swung his head around and faced the tall swordsman. Kaoru was next to him and appeared to be safe and well.

"I'm the wanderer no more!" replied Battousai.

"That's very interesting but it doesn't matter to me because you're gonna die anyway!" mocked Saitou.

The tension in the air rose dramatically. Kaoru stood back, afraid of what Kenshin had become. But deep within her lay the love she held for him, deep within her heart, the best place for it to reside. Kaoru prayed for her love to be okay. She, as well, wanted to just continue her life with him. They had talked so much of it and Kaoru was so afraid that she'd lose him forever that she looked away, not being able to stand the sight of the outcome of the battle. However, something inside her made her face Battousai and shouted to the calm inner being that lay dormant deep within him.

"Kenshin, if you can hear me, know that I love you and will be waiting for you after you defeat that sly wolf," she said.

Battousai sneered and then turned to Saitou.

"It's your time to die!" he told him.

"We'll see about that!" was Saitou's response.

With that, they both flew off to each other at an amazing speed, their swords clashing. The first strike of the battle had commenced.

---

**Author's Notes**: Next chapter would be based upon the fight. Hope to finish it as soon as possible.


End file.
